crossed worlds
by Sunprincessmargie
Summary: Kagome is extremely excited her friend from America was coming to live with her. but will that excitement turn to worry when the gang finds a hero in green inside the well with a... fairy? what will Kagome's new sister think of everything. will she believe it? linkxoc this is going to be in InuYasha world
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda or InuYasha; I'm just another wako fan girl. T^T

_Present time_

Kagome sighed as she looked at her computer screen. Her friend from America was once again returned to her orphanage by yet another couple. She hated hearing about bad things in people's lives, especially if it was her friend's life. Kagome thought of how many times her friend said she was adopted then taken back to the orphanage this month. 6, she had been adopted then rejected 6 times this month. Kagome jumped as she heard a sad sigh from behind her. Recovering from her stupor she looked up to see her mother reading over her shoulder. As Kagome looked at her mother, she thought she saw something like mischief playing in her eyes as she retreated to the kitchen. Kagome sighed as she turned off the computer and left for the feudal era.

_Feudal Era_

As Kagome finished climbing out of the well she tried hard to ignore InuYasha bickering at her. She had had enough of it she screamed "SIT BOY!" and ran towards Keade's hut.

As InuYasha tried to pull himself out of his little crater, he thought 'THAT BITCH! All I was doing was asking her questions about why she was late!' as InuYasha slipped back down into the crater he screamed "DAMNIT!"

_Somewhere in America _: 3

Marguerite sat on her bed and shed silent tears. All she wanted was a family that cared for her no matter what she was. All people did when she showed her true form was stare at her in disgust and hatred. She decided then and there, that's the last time people would take her back to the cruddy orphanage. She would never show her true form to the next person that wanted to adopt her. Marguerite then heard she had a phone call from someone in Japan.

So here's the first chapter to my first fic, sorry it's so short. But I couldn't think of what to write, so this is all I can do for now. I promise it will get better as I go! BTW, I need to know, should Link come in before or after Marguerite comes to Japan. That's really the only thing I can't think of, so. Please Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Legend of Zelda I'm just another awkward fan girl TT^TT

~somewhere in America~

Marguerite was completely in shock at what she just heard over the phone

*flash back*

Marguerite ran down stairs and took the phone from her annoyed orphanage mother. She quickly put the phone to her ear and said "Hello?" she heard this "Hello, Marguerite? My name is Monica Higurashi. I'm calling because I heard of your horrible condition from my daughter, Kagome Higurashi. And I was hoping to adopt you. Your orphanage mother already said it was fine, as long as I don't bring you back." Coming out of her momentary stupor, Marguerite laughed and said "I would love to be adopted by you! Especially if it means Kagome is my older sister, and Sota my younger brother!" she heard Mrs.H talking again, saying "I'll be there in a week to pick you up and take you back to Japan. Please be ready!"

*end flash back*

Marguerite sat on her bed once again while attempting to pack. She just sat there bewildered at what she just heard her new mom say 'I'll be there in a week to pick you up and take you back to Japan with me!' she fiddled with her necklace and tried to continue packing.

*feudal era*

Kagome had been back in the feudal era for two days when she realized she needed some *cough* special *cough* woman products *cough*cough* "look InuYasha I'll be gone for what, five minutes? I just need to grab some stuff I left." InuYasha quickly squinted his eyes and said "what stuff?" "Erm, things that are umm.. Needed for.. Miroku's injuries!" the half demon looked at the said pervert and said "but Miroku has no injuries." Kagome looked at Sango for help; the slayer got the idea and walked over to Miroku and hissed "Kagome needs to go back to her time for a certain reason, play along!" Sango then shouted "AND THAT'S FOR GROPING ME YOU HENTIA!" as she pretended to hit him, Miroku then 'fell' to the ground 'unconscious'. Sango looked up to Kagome saying "now he does" as she ran towards the well; she looked over to InuYasha who looked seriously confused.

*modern day Japan*

Kagome walked into the house and took off her shoes then hurried upstairs to grab her 'special woman products'. When she walked back downstairs she heard her mom say "Kagome, is that you?" "Yea mom!" "Can you come here for a moment please?" Kagome stopped looking for gauze (she just realized the first aid kit no longer had any) and yelled "Coming!"

As Kagome walked into the kitchen, she saw her mom smiling like a maniac. She paused for a moment before slowly sitting next to her, saying "Hey, what up mom?" she smiled even more (if It was possible) and said "you know your little friend from America?" Kagome was shocked to hear her mom mention Marguerite. Kagome nodded and Mrs.H continued "well I called up the orphanage she lives in, and" "and what?" "She's coming to live with us! She's going to be your younger sister Kagome!" Kagome was staring at her mom in complete and utter shock for a moment before jumping up and screaming "OMG! I can't believe it! When is she…" Kagome was cut off when InuYasha was heard outside shouting "Kagome it's been more than 5 minutes! Hurry it up in there!" Kagome sighed and finished talking as she continued to search for gauze "so as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, when is she coming mom?" Mrs.H chuckled as she heard a crash, light cursing from InuYasha, and sudden bickering from Kagome. Kagome then walked back into the kitchen gauze in hand. "I'm going to leave in a few days to get her. She'll be here in about a week or so." InuYasha then walked into the room looking curious and said "whose coming?" Kagome looked at him with a huge smile; all anger forgotten and said "My new little sister! That's who!"

InuYasha looked at Mrs.H with concern, she definitely didn't look like she was pregnant, so what did she mean? Mrs.H laughed and said "No, no InuYasha, not like that. I've adopted a girl from a different country, and she's coming to live with us!" he suddenly felt relived and sat back in his chair listening to the two girls talk about how they're going to prepare for the new comer.

*somewhere in America*

Marguerite was laying on her bed fingering with her necklace. She remembered exactly how she got it.

*flash back*

Marguerite was walking down the street on her way home from school. She had to stay late for detention, there for she missed her bus and had to walk back. She sighed and looked to her left; she had just seen something shining in the street light. She walked over to the source of the shimmer. She looked down and saw a thin silver chain, attached to that was a gold ring. She slowly picked up the ring and examined it. There was a beautiful decoration on the top of the ring, and in the middle of the vine like swirls was a small diamond.

*end flash back*

Marguerite smiled as she remembered finding her necklace. She then moved on to thinking about what her new life would be like, and how other than her orphanage mother and her best friend at the orphanage, Kagome was the only one who knew her 'little' secret.

*somewhere in Hyrule*

Link was walking through the woods. He couldn't help feel depressed. He had just seen Zelda making arrangements to marry some prince, two days after she told him she loved him. Link didn't even care when it started to rain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~yay end of chapter two! if u wanna know Marguerite's 'little' secret you'll have to review!sorry for making you think if I died or something, cause obviously I'm not dead if updated. Anyway, sorry for taking so long to update. Every time I tried to get on the computer someone would kick me off. The only reason I was able to respond to messages was because of my mom's kindle, and my Dsi. Well…. Please read and review! Oh and I'll be putting up a poll for whether link should come before or after Marguerite.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sooo sorry for not updating in forever. Had some serious writers block. Any way I own nothing other than my oc and plot. Oh I own Snowflake too!

Airport

Marguerite sat next to her new mother on the plane. She couldn't help but feel excited as it took off. All she could think about was her new life, with her new mom, brother, and sister. She smiled at the clouds as they passed them in the air.

Higurashi Shrine (a few hours later)

"Sota! Hurry up! They'll be here any second"

"Ok, ok. Just let me set this down sis. I know you're excited, but still, no need to make me do all the work."

Kagome mumbled a sorry to her brother as he set down the last thing in her room. She and her mother figured it would be best if Marguerite stayed in her room, at least until she got used to things.

Sota beamed at his sister before saying "It's all right, I'm excited too! Obviously just not as excited as you are…"

Sota trailed off as they heard a car door close, they immediately rushed down stairs to greet their mother and new sister. They were about half way to the door when they heard their mother behind it saying "Don't worry, I mean you did say yourself your dog has never once tried to hurt a cat before, why would now be any different?"

"Yes I guess I did say that didn't I? I guess I should mainly be worried about Buyo, huh? I mean she is intruding on his territory."

Kagome and Sota stopped in their tracks and each did a face palm. "We completely forgot about her dog! What are we gonna do?!"

Sota looked up at Kagome "Hmmm, lock Buyo in mom's room? I mean I'm sure he wouldn't mind staying in there for a bit, right?"

"Well, that's our only option right now, go do that.. Quick!"

Sota quickly rushed off to accomplish his new mission just as the door opened. Kagome whirled around to see a young girl standing in the door way. She had long jet black hair; it was in a half bun half pony tail, but it still easily reached just below her knees. She was wearing a black skirt with lace under it to give it a slight poof, black tennis shoes, a blood red tank top, with a black jacket that ended at her rib cage. On her neck sat a silver chain, on the end of the chain sat a gold ring with a diamond in the middle. She was carrying a pure white dog.

"Welcome to your new home Marguerite!"

Marguerite's p.o.v.

I stood in the door way of the house looking every where I could, taking in everything. I was snapped back when I heard someone say "Welcome to your new home Marguerite!"

I looked up and saw an older teen standing there. She was wearing a white sweater and a short green skirt, and knee high socks. I smiled and said "Thank you. I'm so happy to be here!"

"Come on Marguerite! I'll show you up to our room!"

I smiled and followed Kagome up the stairs and into her room. On each side of the room there was a bed. One was completely covered in pink. The other had a multi colored comforter, with white sheets, and pillows with white pillow covers on them. Kagome pointed to the side of the room with the multicolored comforter. "That's your bed, sorry but Sota and I forgot about Snowflake so we didn't set anything up for her."

"Oh, that's all right! I have a little bed for her already." I set Snowflake on the ground and walked over to the bed. I set my book bag down on the bed and took out a little dog bed. I set it on the ground, and watched as snowflake ran o the bed and lay down. I turned to see Kagome looking at me funny

"What? Is there something on my face?!" I ran over to the mirror and looked at my face, sighing with relief when I saw nothing there. I turned to Kagome laughing "S-sorry! Umm I was just wondering if that was your only bag?"

"Oh uh, yea it is."

Kagome clapped her hands together and said "All right! Tomorrow we're going shopping to get you more clothes!" All I did was smile at her.

AN: hey guys! So the whole hair thing might be a little confusing. So just think about (if you're a girl) putting your hair up in a bun. Then after you have it half way up, you let the rest of it hang like it's in a pony tail =3. And Marguerite's dog is a little Irish Scottie (sp?). Please read and review! Oh and I'll probably be saying what Margie's 'little' secret is next chapter. If you think you have an idea of what it might be, leave a review saying so. If you get a right, I'll put you in one of my chapters! ... Eri you're not allowed to guess 'cause you know what it is already! Any way hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

HEEEYYYYY GUYYSSSS! Omg! I am sososososososososososo sorry I haven't updated in like forever plus infinity! Just had some major writer's block going on... again. Soo to those who reviewed the last chapter... THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! YOUR REVIEWS ARE WHAT KEEP ME GOING! Any way on to the story that you all have been waiting for! Btw. In this fic Kagome's friend Eri will now be known as Zoey.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing from InuYasha or legend of Zelda... I am just a humble fan of both... But if I ruled the world...

* * *

~Mall with Margie, Kagome, and Kagome's friends~

Marguerite groaned as Kagome once again pushed her into a stall with a mountain of clothing.

"Remind me again why we are here Kagome.. Please?" Marguerite could hear Kagome laughing.

"Because the only bag you had with you was a bookbag, and you only had two, maybe three articles of clothing. Other than the outfit you showed up in. Margie, you NEED new clothes!"

"Couldn't I just get hand-me-downs from you or something? I mean seriously, no need to go through so much trouble for me!"

Marguerite then walked out of the stall she was wearing simple black skinny jeans, a white T-shirt with red swirl designs, and mid calf high-heeled black boots. Kagome gapped, her sister looked amazing in the outfit.

"OMG! Margie, I can't believe it, you ACTUALLY look amazing!" Kagome glared at Zoey.

"Don't listen to her Margie, you always look awesome!" As if to prove Kagome's point, some boys walking by wolf whistled at Marguerite.

"See Margie! Even people we don't know agree with me!"

Marguerite couldn't help but to blush and run back into the changing room.

"Ahhh, Kagome can we just leave?"

"No way! We're not done shopping!"

~Time Skip: back at shrine~

Marguerite and Kagome dropped all their stuff at the front door and collapsed on the couch. Margie looked at the clock and almost screamed.

"Kagome I told you to stop after the 6th store! Now look at the time! It's way past the time we were supposed to be home!"

"What? Ahhhh! Oh no! He's gonna kill me! I was supposed to meet him an hour ago because he wanted to meet you! Ahhhh! I gotta go open up the well!" Marguerite was extremely confused

"Wait, what? Wait Kagome who are you talking about?!" Kagome face palmed

"I completely forgot to tell you about it! AHHHH, I am such an idiot! Oh well just come with me to the well house, we'll tell you about it after he gets his butt inside."

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh, okay?"

Marguerite and Kagome walked out to the well house, they could hear someone screaming from the inside for Kagome

"Kagome, would you open up this damn thing?"

Kagome opened the well, the only thing Marguerite could see coming out of it, before she and Kagome were pulled towards the house, was a blur of red and silver.

* * *

Okay you can kill me for how short this is, but I just thought you guys would like an update for it! Umm anyway, **turns to angry mobs** ummmm I was kidding about the whole killing me thing….. Any way sorry again! Bye!


	5. note PLEASE READ THIS!

hey guys sorry i havn't upadated in forever. i've been really destracted by school and stuff... please don't be mad at me! *cry's* ok sorry bout that, but anyway, i'm working on the next chapter, i'm just having some major writers block... I AM OPEN FOR ANY KIND OF SUGGESTION! so don't be afraid to say something you want to see happen... cause i will definately think about it (it will most likely be put in the story =.=) thank you for the support! i love all my readers *gives hugs* bye bye!


	6. CHAPTER 5

hey guys sorry i hav't updated in forever. but i have like 3 or 4 excuses. ok. 1) i was destracted by the netflix thing on my my new computer. 2) my original draft for this chapter was deleted. 3)i was destracted by school. and 4) i was just plain lazy

ok to let you guys know, i'm gonna give stuff away about my character.. so pay close attention!

me:(turns to kagome) mind doing the disclaimer?

kagome:not at all, margie doesn't own me or anyone from the inuyasha gang!

me: unfortunately it's true.. so no sueing. Kay?

inuyasha's pov

'it seems like i've been sitting here for hours! ug kagome, where the hell are you? ' inuyasha thought to himself. he suddenly perked his ears up at the sound of giggling, but growled when he smelled something like a demon. he then began yelling for kagome to let him out of the a few moments he could smell and hear her coming, as well as someone behind her, he could still smell the demon. so as soon as the well opened, he grabbed kagome, the girl who he was assuming was marguerite, and ran for the house.

as soon as he was inside he closed the door and turned around. he was beyond shocked to see a pair of gold eyes just like his stairing at him with confusion, he shook it off and said "i'm guessing you're marguerite, my name's inuyasha."

margie's pov

i stared at the boy in front of me taking in his appearence, i was shocked to see his eyes where the same color as mine, but beyond shocked to see the dog ears on the top of his head. i held out my hand to him "nice to meet you i-inuyasha"

he fehed, and looked at kagome "so, what took you guys so long, huh ka-go-me?"

kagome looked at him blankly and said simply "we where shopping, sorry for taking so long inuyasha, i kind of lost track of time. and would'nt leave when margie told me to."

inuyasha turned and walked into the kitchen, kaome was about to follow but i grabbed her arm "kagome, why the hell does he have dog ears?" i whispered, i had a pretty good hunch he could hear me.

"oh, um well why don't you come sit in the kitchen with us, and we'll explain it.. kay?"

i nodded and followed her to the kitchen, and sat down in one of the chairs.

kagome looked at me and took a breath before beggining"it all started on my 15 birthday..."

time skip

"ok so you got pulled into the well by a centepede demon, got the sacred jewl torn out of your side, met a fox kit, demon slayer and perverted monk, who are all after the same crazy evil guy, naraku, was it? and inuyasha, you are a half demon, and you have a half brother who is a full demon named sesshomaru, he is the lord of the western lands, and he has tried to kill you almost every time he see's you. am i missing anything?" i said/asked in one breath.

inuyasha looked at me and said "yes. sesshomaru claims he hates half demons and humans, but he has a human ward named rin. the priestess of the village is keade, and and the crazy evil guy, naraku, is a half demon, and he sends his 'off spring' to do all his dirty work... oh and the demon slayer has a companion named kirara, she is a cat demon, and she can turn into a larger form."

i stared at him and calmly said "i was being sarcastic when i asked if i was missing anything you baka."

he fhed at me and looked away so kagome said "ok margie, now you know all about me and inuyasha, can inuasha know your 'little secret'?"

i looked at her, to inuyasha, back to kagome and sighed "allright" after that i took off the concealment spell.

HAHA! i finished this chapter! sorry bout the cliffie, but i don't want y'all to know the secret untill next chapter! so thanks for being patient... and yea i know... the note and then this chappie in one night.. miracle an it's self, am i right or am i right? any way BYE BYE!


	7. Chapter 6

ME: HELLO ANYONE WHO IS READING THIS! okay- I want you all to know i am extremely sorry for not updating in like three months. but i learned i have this disease called laziness... anyway Inuyasha do the disclaimer!

Inuyasha: Sunprincessmargie doesn't own me, or any one but her own characters

Me: one more thing Zara Whitestar thanks so much for actually guessing (and correctly at that) what 'my' secret is. this chapter is dedicated to you. your character will definatley be put in here. and she will be awesome! You rock Zara Whitestar!

Inuyasha's pov

Inuyasha sat there in complete shock, the girl sitting in front of him now had silver dog ears on the top of her head, her hair now stopped mid thigh(she took her hair down), with silver tips, she had a black tail with silver on the tip of it, she had claws, and fangs. The only thing he could think was 'What the hell? She's a half demon! Wait that must be what I was smelling earlier!' when his mind finally allowed to think straight, he voiced his first question."WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE A HALF DEMON! KAGOME, DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?!"

Marguerite sighed and looked at her hands folded in her lap "Yes i'm a half demon, and yes Kagome knew about this. She's one of the vey few that actually do know about me being a half demon, and most likely her mom too."

Inuyasha calmed down, alot, and voiced his next question "Why is your hair shorter now than it was with your consealment spell?"

Marguerite looked at him and said "Because the oober long hair is just an illusion for that version of me."

"Why do you have a tail?"

"Bacause, girls who are half demons have more demonic traits then men"

"Why do you have silver tips now, instead of red?"

"Because the only thing the concealment spell didn't hide was the silver tips. So i died them red 'cause every one made fun of me for having silver tips in my hair."

This went back and forth for a while untill kagome finally thought of a question "Hey Margie?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"Do you think at least one of your parents came from the fuedal era? I mean it could be very likely because, as far as we know there are absolutely no demons now adays."

Marguerite snapped her head in kagome's direction, so fast she thought she was going to get whiplash, but before she could speak Inuyasha opened his big mouth "That most likely isn't true Kagome, wasn't she in a whole different part of the world before she came here? Besides if one of her parents was in the fuedal era, how would she have ended up in this time?"

Marguerite looked down at her hands again and slowly began to let the hope go that had just been there. Kagome noticed this and turned to Inuyasha "How do you know this?! From what she's told me she actually was born in Japan, but she ended up moving to an orphanage in the U.S.! As for how she got to this time, I don't know." her voice had gotten quieter as she spoke. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with puppy dog eyes "Inuyasha, imagine how you would have felt if you didn't even have your mother growing up. Please we have to at least try."

Inuyasha looked away from kagome, so he wouldn't fall for the puppy eyes,he then made the stupid mistake of looking at Marguerite. Her puppy eyes were actually better than a puppy's puppy eyes. Inuyasha let out a sigh of defeat "Okay she can come, just. Stop doing the puppy eyes. Both of you..." Kagome looked at Marguerite just in time to see her deactivating her puupy eyes, and put a small smile on her face.

Both girls ran upstairs to pack their bags, as soon as they got up stairs Kagome turned to Marguerite "Ok, how on eart do you have such good freaking puppy eyes?"

Marguerite giggled "Well I am dog Kagome, and besides what you saw wasn't even my best puppy eyes. My best I actually start to sob so hard I hiccup." The girls quickly finished packing things like clothes and such, in silence, then ran down stairs to pack some 'ninja' food.

Right before they walked out the door Marguerite whistled, they watched as Snowflake bolted down the stairs with something in her mouth. She stopped when she reached her owner. Marguerite smiled and continued towards the well.. Inuyasha raised one of his eye brows at this, she sighed and said "Don't worry you'll see when we get there." He nodded and jumped in the well, Marguerite picked up Snowflake and followed after him.

Fuedal era

Kagome and inuyasha arrived on the other side of the well to see the rest of their group waiting for them, that weren't expecting a girl with silver dog ears, black and silver hair, with a white dog in her arms to follow their companions out of the well.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo stood there for a moment, looking between the girl, Kagome, and Inuyahsa, trying to figure out what was going on. They weren't shure if they where supposed to attack, or not. The only reason they didn't is because Kagome and Inuyasha where perfectly relaxed with her standing there behind them. They once again looked a Kagome. She smiled at them and said "Well, what are we waiting for? Lets get to the village!" They all sweatdropped and followed behing her.

Miroku and Sango looked from eachother, to the girl in front of them. They kept trying to get the other to talk to her first to try and get rid at least some of the awkwardness. Neither wanted to though. So they walked on in an akward silence.

Once they reached Keade's hut they went in one at a time, Marguerite being last. Keade stopped in her tracks when she saw another half demon. She looked to her, then the others. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo shrugged their shoulders and had a look on there faces that said "We have no idea who she is, she showed up with Kagome and Inuyasha". Keade nodded and turned to Kagome with a smile on her face. "Miss Kagome, may I ask yee a question?"

Kagome looked up at keade "Of course lady Keade!"

Keade gestured towards Marguerite "Might I ask who is this?"

Kagome's head snapped over to Marguerite, and she face palmed. "Oh my gosh, I'm such an idiot!" Kagome stood up and walked over to Marguerite, who was standing by the door way awkwardly. "Every one, this is my new sister Marguerite! And this is her dog Snowflake!" Marguerite waved sheepishly before Kagome continued. "Marguerite, this is Lady Keade, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara." As Kagome said there names she gestured to each. Miroku was the first to do anything.

They all watched as Miroku stood up and walked over to Marguerite with a hudge smile on his face. He then took one of marguerite's hands' "Hello my dear Marguerite, welcome to the group, I am Miroku."

Marguerite looked at him with a completely blank face and said "Thanks i guess. Oh and before you ask. No i will not bear you a son... Or a daughter... Or any king of child. And if you touch me in ANY kind of way i do not approve of, I will knock you into next year." Miroku had a nervous smile on his face, as he slowly backed away and sat back down.

Shippo was the second to get up and say something.

"My name's Shippo! Are you a half demon like Inuyasha?"

Marguerite sweat dropped at the fowardness of kitsune. "Uhhh... Yea, I'm half dog demon, like him."

Shippo looked at her with admeration in his eyes, only a little kid could have, before asking "Why is your hair mostly black."

"Uhhh... Most likely genes."

And so she went on playing 20 questions for the second time that day. Finallly Inuyasha stepped in and asked what had been on his mind since they crossed through the well. "Why'd you bring the dog, and what did it have in it's mouth?"

Everyone looked at the honyou for an answer, even Kagome, who knew alot about her. Marguerite got a sheepish smile "Well I can show you what Snowflake had in her mouth, but we have to go to the forest for you guys to see why I brought her."

Everyone nodded and headed outside the hut. They stopped when Marguerite stopped and squated down. Snowflake ran up to her and dropped whatever was in her mouth, into her owners' waiting hand. Marguerite smiled at her dog and stood up. "Okay guys this is my weapon of sorts." Everyone looked at what she had in her hands. It was a fan. Marguerite opened it to reveal a gold colored metal fan with designs of red, black, and silver dragons on it. The dragons where intertwined with each other. The red dragon was spitting out ice, the black dragon was spitting out fire, and the white dragon was spitting out a shadow of somesort. The fire, ice, and shadow where also intertwined. "The three dragons represent the three different powers, or attacks I have. I can use fire, shadow, and ice. In the fan are darts, so when I flick my wrist just the right way, they come flying out." They all watched in awe as Marguerite flicked her wrist at a tree and three darts came flying out. She then turned back to them "I can also channel my powers into the fan so they come shooting out of it. I can also wrap the fire, ice or shadows around the darts." She then demonstrated the power around the dart thing, before turning to them with a smile on her face "Any questions?"

Sango raised her hand "Yes, could you demonstrate the power shooting out of the fan thing?"

Marguerites smile fell a bit "Oh, well you see... If i where to do that, something would probably get destroyed, 'cause I'm not all that great at it." Everyone nodded their heads and Marguerite's smile came back. "Anyother questions?"

This time Inuyasha spoke up "Yea, when are you gonna show us why you brought the dog?"

"Inuyasha, if you would be kind enough to take us to a clearing in the woods i would love to show you!"

Inuyasha "fehed" and began walking towards the sacred tree.

Once the group reached the tree Marguerite turned around to face them. "Okay back up a bit please? Thanks. Okay." The group watched as Snowflake trotted past Marguerite, then stopped after a few feet. She looked back at her owner for approval, when she got a nod she yipped in happiness, before being surrounded by a white light. Everyone looked away because of the light, and when they looked back they where surprised to see a white dog, a little smaller than Sesshomaru in his true form, standing there.


	8. Happy mothers day notice

Hello people! this is not a chapter, i just wanted to wish you people a happy mothers day!... And to also let you know I added some stuff to the last chapter to make the next chapter easier to write! so plaese go back and read the end of the last chapter, that way you're not confused! Thanks, and once agianHappy Mothers Day!

-Sunprincessmargie


	9. Chapter 7

Me:Hello my loyal readers! It is I Sunprincessmargie! Updating!

Random reader:*gasp*

Me:I know, i updated, and it hasn't been four months!... wait before i act like Tamaki anymore let me dring some coffee... with lots of cafeen (did i even spell that right. LOL)... Okay I'm back. and hopefully i won't act like Tamaki anymore... anyway. I'm gonna go to bed now cause it's like 10:50. and a school night. soooooo... PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER MY LOVELY'S! oh and before i forget this chapter is dedicated to madlink007 this person gave me some awesome advice... and was the first person to review. so you rock madlink007, and all that jazz... gosh I'm so tired. GOOD NIGHT PEOPLE OF FANFIC!

Everyone stood there in silince for a few moments. "THAT IS SOOOOOOO COOL! AND SHE'S SOO BIG!" Everyone looked at Shippo, before smiling, showing they agreed with what the young fox had said. They then looked at Marguerite when they heard something that sounded like a sneeze, to see her face contorted into one of discust; they then noticed she was covered in snot.

"Uggh, really Snowflake? Did you HAVE to sneeze on me? Why couldn't you have sneezed on someone else?... Like InuYasha? Or Miroku? Or even Shippo! But WHY ME?!" They all looked at her like she had gone crazy, minus Inuyasha, who looked like he was about to burst out laughing. "Yea, well whatever, next time aim for Inuyasha.. Kay?"

Kagome stepped up to Marguerite "Uhhh, are you okay, Margie?"

"Yea, why?" Sango then stepped yp as well.

"Well you were just talking to Snowflake, like she could actually talk... That's not really normal."

Oh, that... Right, ummmm." Marguerite pointed to Inuyasha "Well he understood her too!"

The group looked at Inuyasha, but Miroku was the one to speak up. In a completely serious voie he said "Is that true Inuyasha? Can you understand Snowflake?"

"Yeah, she's a dog demon. I'm half dog demon. I understand what she's saying considering she speaks inu."

"Guys?" The group looked at Kagome "I just felt a huge surge of power coming from the well." They al looked at each other, before taking off towards the well.

~Somewhere in Hyrule~

Link continued walking through the forest. He hadn't stopped to eat, drink, or rest once. And it had been raining the entire time. He stopped for a moment to look up at the sky. He sighed before continuing on with his journy to nowhere. His eyes widened slightly when he felt himself trip over an exposed root, before falling over. He closed his eyes to prepare himself for the pain he knew would follow, but it never came. he slowly opened his eyes to find he was in somesort of well, and it was no longer raining. He slowly started to climb out of the old well, but froze when he heard voices. Link looked up and saw two faces looking down at him. Both where male. One had short brown hair, pulled back into a low pony tale and dark blue eyes, the other had long silver hair with dog ears on the top of his head; he also had peircing gold eyes. The one with brown hair extended a hand that had a purple glove thing, with beads wraped around it. He hesitantly took the hand, and allowed himself to be pulled the rest of the way out of the well. As he stood on the ground he noticed the one that pulled him out of the well was wearing purple monk clothes. And the one with the dog ears was wearing something completely red, and poofy. Link looked behind the two males and saw three women, a child with a fox tail, a cat with two wails, and a small white dog.

The woman on his left had black hair that ended at about the middle of her back, she was wearing a short green skirt and white long-sleeved shirt. She had creamy white skin that was slightly tanned, her eyes where a light brown. The woman on his right was wearing a long pink and white dress, with a green wrap skirt around her waist. She had long dark brown hair that ended above her butt, it was tied into a low pony tail. She had dark brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. The girl in the middle was wearing some sort of pants, they were black and skin tight, she was wearing a black fitted short sleeved shirt, with a white sword design on the front. She had black hair that ended at her thighs, with silver tips at the end, with white dog ears on the top of her head. She also had a black tail with silver tips to match her hair. She had tanned skin, and piercing golden eyes. The kid had auburn hair tied up with a blue bow, he was wearing a tan fur vest with a light blue shirt underneath it. He had a dark blue pair of pants, and fox feet to match his tail. He was standing in front of the girls, with the animals. It looked as though they where trying to protect them.

Link looked back at the males after he finished his assesment of the girls. The monk slowly walked up to him. "Might I ask you, oof". He was cut off as the silver haired male pushed him out of the way.

"Miroku, you don't have to be nice to the freak!" He then turned towards Link "Who the hell are you, and how did you find the well?!" Link looked at him confusedly, but before he could answer the dog eared man began again. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION! NOW ANSWER ME YOU GREEN DRESSED FREAK!"

"InuYasha"

"Yah Kagome?" Link looked behind the man, now known as InuYasha, to the dirl in the short gren skirt, who was now known as InuYasha.

She looked at him, and with a deadly calm voice, she said "Sit."

Limk watched in shock as 'InuYasha' went crashing to the ground. One thought on his mind _"What the hell did I do to deserve this tourture?"_

A/N: Hellooooooo people's! so... What did you think? Please leave me a review telling me, it would probably give me some insperation!

InuYasha: For what?

Me: to... you know... write... and stuff... ummmmm yeah... well Link is finally in the story! Say hello to the beautiful people Link!

Link:... ummm... Hello beautiful people?

Me: Thank you Link! Anyway... review... you know you want to.


	10. please read this!

Me: Hello my lovely's! I'm sooooo sorry i haven't updated in forever but i've had major writers block, and abunch of tests for school that i had to study for. And my last excuse is that as soon as i got some insperation, my grandpa's lung collapsed. So i completely lost that insperastion and it got replaced with extreme worry. i know i suck, but this is a really hard time for me because, on top of that my unlce has alzheimer's and kidney cancer. oncae again i am extremely sorry. please forgive, me. i will try to work on the next chapter as much as i can. thank you for being patient.

-Spm


	11. Chapter 8

Me: Hello my lovely's I am so sorry for not updating in so long. TT^TT. School is finally out, unfortunately, I go out of town like every other week. So I can't say I'll update more often, 'cause I probably won't. But my grandpa is out of the hospital. And is doing great, so I don't have to worry about him as much. Link will you please do the disclaimer for this chapter?

Link: *grumble*Why does it have to be me?

Me:*does puppy dog eyes* pretty Please? With magic sprinkle on top?

Link: Aughh. Fine Spm does not own me or any body from Inuyasha, she only owns her oc's and some of the ideas.

Me:Thanks Link! By the way, This chapter is dedicated to two people. zoozo00 and Echoing Wolf. You guys rock. And thank you for the support. Hope you guys like the chapter!

###***~~~Margie's POV~~~***###

We watched as tha male in green was "interogated" by InuYasha and Miroku. In my opinion it looked more like he was being harased. The man was wearing a green tunic, with what looked like an armor type thing and a long sleeved white muscle shirt under-neath, he had on brown leather gloves, and an armor type thing on his left fore-arm. He was wearing off white leggings, with brown leather boots that came up to his knees. He had shocking blue eyes, his blonde hair was covered by a green hat. His ears where pointed, and his left one was pierced. He had a sword and a shield straped to his back. The one thing that crossed my mind in that moment was _"He... is by no means ugly. He looks really fit too..."_. I zoned back into the "interogation" when I heard Inuyasha yell.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION! NOW ANSWER ME YOU GREEN DRESSED FREAK!"

"Inuyasha?" I looked at Kagome, as did everyone else in the area.

"Ya Kagome?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and with a deadly calm voice, she said "Sit." A few seconds after Inuyasha kissed dirt he got up.

"WHAT THE HELL WOMAN?! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"You and Shippo aren't the only ones with sensitive ears anymore, Margie has sensitive ears as well. And she is no where near acustomed to your screaming, so I'm almost 100% positive she was in pain."

Inuyasha looked at her for a few moments before looking at me, and returning his attention to the man in green."Anyway, tell me who you are!"

The man stared at him for a few moments before opening his mouth. "Are your ears real?"

I almost fell over from how random that question was. Inuyasha obviosly wasn't amused, he took out his sword. I watched in awe as it transformed into it's larger form. But almost screamed in panic as he yelled.

"WIND SCAR!"

###***~~~Link's pov~~~***###

'Inuyahsa' was definatley mad at what I had asked him. But I had honestly been curious. I was also curious if the girl's, who I'm guessing is 'Margie', dog ears where real, as well as her tail. But i didn't want to take my eyes off of my opponent to ask. I stared in shock as his old sword, transformed into a huge one. As soon as I heard him scream "Wind scar" I pulled out the Master Sword (a/n: sorry if I got this wrong. I'm gonna be completely honest. I haven't played this game in forever, and I was too lazy to go dig it up and play it again. So I did it the lazy way, and looked it up on wiki. It said that the sword in Twilight Princess was the master sword, so I went along with it. Once again sorry if I'm wrong. BACK TO THE STORY!) and easily reflected it.

I would have shot the attack back at Inuyasha, but he was standing in front of the other people. So instead I directed it towards the tree's. I then ran toward him, and slashed his stomach. I stared at his fallen form for a few moments before looking up to see most of them staring at me in shock. I looked towards the girl most likely named 'Margie'. She was staring at me in shock, but awe as well. I shook it off as just missreading her look, and looked towards Inuyasha as he went to get up.

"I've been through hell and back. I don't think someone like you could take me down."

As soon as I said that I walked away. Not looking back once.

###***~~~No ones pov: with Inu gang~~~***###

The gang stood in shock as the man clad in green walked away. After a few seconds of standing there a wide eyed Marguerite looked at Inuyasha's bleeding form. She quickly rushed forward, causing the others to come out of their trance like state. Miroku quickly took Inuyasha from Marguerite, and slung his arm over his shoulder. They slowly began their treck back to the village. All the while every-one was thinking the same thing_. "Who was that man? And how did he tkae Inuyasha down so easily?"_

~~##**Time Skip: three days later**##~~(Margie's pov)

It's been three days since Inuyasha was taken down by the strange man in green, and it's taking him forever to heal. I sighed for what had to be the hundreth time that day, and looked around the hut. There was nothing to do, and I was bored. That was never a good combonation. Something bad always happened when I was bored. I got up and walked over to my bag. I took my i-pod and fan out and looked at Kagome. "Hey Kagome?" She nodded and I took it as a sign to keep talking. "I'm going for a walk, I'll be back later." She nodded again and I headed out of the hut with Snowflake trailing behind me.

When I got a few feet away from the villiage I turned on the i-pod and looked for a song to listen to. I smiled when I came across one of my favorites, Falling to Pieces, and bean to silently sing along. As it came to the chorus I sat under a tree, and Snowflake crawled into my lap. I sighed and began to look around the forest. A few feet away there was a giant green lump on the ground, I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, turned off my i-pod, and got up to see what it was. I gasped in shock at what I saw.

On the ground in front of me was the man from three days ago. He looked exhausted, he had bags under his eyes, and looked as though he was sarving. I gasped again as the smell of rotten garbage came into my senses. I turned towrad where the smell was coming from. And had to hold back my shout of discust as a man with a pig face came out of the bushes, with an unconsious Snoflake in his smirked at me, and the last thing I saw was him throwing the man in green, and Snowflakes into burlap sacks.

A/n I know it's short. Just please don't kill me. I'm already working on the next one. I can't promise how soon it will be up. But I am working on it.


	12. Chapter 12

umm, hey guys.. This is not an update.. I'm here to let you know I'm going to be on hiatus for a little while... My uncle just died, and I'm just far too depressed to have anything to do with writing right now. Thank you so much to all my followers. I am truely sorry I'm doing this, I don't want to, but if I tried to write when I'm in this kind of emotional state, it would be as bad as I feel. Truely shitty, once agaim, I am sorry. But as soon as I'm better, I will begin writing again.

~Spm


End file.
